Darkness
by Lukehand
Summary: Inside all of us is a darkness try to corrupt us, what happens when we give in?


I do not own Naruto

"..."- talking

'...'- thought

"FIRE"- jutsu

Chapter 1

The calm night was shattered by a feral roar, the monstrous nine-tailed fox had appeared outside of the Hidden Leaf village. The leaf shinobi scrambled to set up a defense line as a team of ANBU rushed to the Hokage tower. Upon their arrival they noticed the Hokage staring grim faced at the beast. "Lord Hokage what are your orders", asked Hawk. "I don't know", the Hokage sighed and shook his head,"well there is one way, quickly go fetch my new born son and meet me at the line." They saluted and ran to the hospital. When they arrived they found a lone nurse in the front room," where is Lady Hokage?" The nurse looked up puzzled,"room 114 why?" Ignoring the question they hurried to the room and entered. When they walked in Kushina looked worried,"What is that ruckus outside captain?"

"My lady the fox demon is attacking the Hokage sent us for his son", said Hawk when he turned to the cradle he gasped, there were two bundles. He turned back to Kashina ,"The boy is the one in the gold blanket",Kushina said answering his unasked question, he nodded and lifted the newborn from the cradle. "We take our leave my lady." When they were gone Kushina let a small smile grace her lips.

A few minutes later the ANBU arrived at the line they saw the Hokage riding Gamabuta. The Hokage beckoned to them, they leapt to the toads head,"Good job hand me the child and pull back." They nodded and did as he said, when they were gone Minato turned back to the monster and gazed sadly at the boy.

"I'm sorry but there is no other way to save the village",Minato said to his sleeping son. The monster roared and recaptured his attention,"well he's ready to go." Minato belt and set his son down on Gammabuta's head," Well boy what do you need?"

"For you to hold still", Minato crossed his legs and pulled the child into his lap and focused, his hands flashed Horse Snake Dragon Goat Ox... the great beast paused in his attack and cocked his head in confusion...Goat Boar Fox Tiger Monkey...the beast growled in anger and turned his head toward the giant toad..."Uh Minato you better hurry up"...Minato ignored the toad and continued Snake Boar Monkey...the beast growled and approached with cation...Dragon Goat Tiger Ox...when it had covered half the distance the beast threw caution to the winds and charged..."Minato!"...Dragon done he looked up and yell," **SECRET TECHNIQUE FULL MOON BINDING SEAL**!" There was a great flash of light and the fox was gone, the child screamed in pain and surprise. Minato gently cradled and calmed the child,"Minato what happened?" "I sealed the fox inside of the child Gammabuta and thanks for the help." With a grunt the toad dispelled in a burst of smoke when Minato landed the ANBU grathered around him,"Well how did we do?" A dog masked ANBU stepped forward,"Sir we have suffered several hundred civilian and shinobi casualties and at least 800 injured the west side of the city is in ruins." Minato sighed and slowly stood up,"Well go aid the clean up effort I'll be at the tower." They saluted and dashed off to help the rescue teams, Minato looked down at the child to have it smile at him, smiling back Minato began his walk back to the tower.

Several hours later Hokage tower

Minato sat behind his desk the child in his arms after hav checked the seal for 18th time in the last hour he sighed in satisfaction. At that moment Kushina barged into his room carrying a blue bundle. "Kushina! Where's the fire?" "Sorry for barging in but I just got the news and thought I'd come over here to comfort you in our loss" "Loss? Oh you mean the villagers an.."

"No Minato I mean our son."

"Eh what do you our son is right here and what are you carrying?"

"Why our daughter, and I will not have her raised in the same house hold as that THING." Minato was taken back ,"B-but he's still our child Kashina what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get rid of him."

"Kushina what has gotten into you, I'm not going to get rid of my son just because of what's in him", Minato shouted. "Minato all of the active shinobi and more than a few civilians saw what you did, they are going to think he's the monster." Minato just sat there and thought after a few minutes he hung his head,"All right I'll take care of it."

One hour later

Kakashi, in his dog mask, walked into the Hakage room to see Minato standing next to his desk with a gold bundle on it. "Ah Kakashi you got my message?" "Yes sansei what is it." Minato sighed,"I need you to take this child to an orphanage." "But sansei isn't that the child you sea.." "Yes the same, now go and give him the name Naruto Uzamaki." Stunned Kakashi nodded and took the child and left. When the door closed Minato turned to look at his ruined city,'Naruto forgive me.'

questions ,commits ,or concerns? Please review


End file.
